In the Arms
by FayeValentine001
Summary: Draco finds Ginny sick, he nurses her back to helth untill something goes terribly wrong. D/G, H/H


Ginny sat up in bed and the room swam before her eyes, she swung her legs over the bed and stood up, immediately she sat back down on her bed. Darkness clouded her vision and she felt dizzy. When she was finally able to stand Ginny looked at the clock, the numbers were blurry but she could make out what the bright red flashing numbers said, 3:30 am. Ginny left the room and walked down the stairs. She gripped the railing tightly so she wouldn't fall, and flopped down on the couch in front of the crackling fire. She heard something out side; it sounded like someone pacing back and fourth down the hall.

"Curiosity killed the cat." In her mother's voice was repeating over and over in her head. Slowly Ginny opened the porthole slightly and peered out. She couldn't see anything and she still felt dizzy so she was about to go back to bed when she saw something silver flash and then disappear. She stepped out of the porthole and quietly closed it behind her. The hallway she was in seemed so far away and she felt as if she was going to puke. She had to get to the bathroom, but she feared that if she opened her mouth, her dinner would come flying out the way it had gone in, so she turned away from the porthole and started to slowly walk to the nearest bathroom. Her hands were shaking and she felt extremely cold, she realized that she was only in her nightgown, a thin white lacey dress that accented her curves perfectly, and she wrapped her arms around herself in a feeble attempt to keep warm. She could hear footsteps but she didn't care she need a bathroom.

"Hey!"

A familiar male voice said. She didn't bother to look up, she was sweating and she felt like she was going to faint.

"Is something wrong with you Weasel?"

The voice asked and this time she knew who it was.

"Mal-" Was all she could say as she fell onto the ground.

"Bloody hell." She heard as he rushed over to her.

"Are you awake?" She nodded her head and tried to sit up.

"Not so fast, I'm taking you to the medical wing."

"Ba...thro…om."

She said in a breathy voice. He placed his arm under her knees and another under her back. She wrapped her arm around his neck and he carried her to the bathroom where he laid her down and she automatically threw-up once she reached her stall.

"I know you don't like me, but throwing up when you see me? That's a bit harsh."

Ginny felt a little better and she giggled but her head still hurt and her hands were still shaking.

"Did you know that the girl's bathroom is a hell of a lot nice than the boys?"

"I don't,"

Ginny gasped,

"Have time for this Draco. And," She felt as if she couldn't breathe. "if you're quite done," She turned towards him, still shaking. "I'll be fine by myself."

"The hell you will, look at you Ginny your shaking, you feel like your burning up and your puking up your dinner."

That was the first time she could ever remember him using her first name, and her using his.

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine you're delirious and I'm taking you to the medical wing. I may be a jerk but I'm not a heartless bastard."

With that he picked her up again and carried her down the hall. She could feel his warmth as he held her close to his chest and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'm so cold."

She said as her vision blurred and then went black. She didn't remember anything after that.

Draco paced back and forth at the side of Ginny's bed while she slept. Madam Pomfrey had been asking him questions about how he had found Ginny and where. And what they were doing out of bed after hours. After what seemed like hours of pacing Professor Dumbledore had come into the room.

"Mr. Malfoy you may leave."

"I'd like to stay, you know see if she is alright."

Ron burst through the door. Seeing Malfoy and figuring he had done something. He lunged at him.

"Where's my sister? What did you do to her you bloody-"

"I didn't do anything."

Draco said backing up and stepping sideways as Ron ran at him.

"Calm down Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy has done nothing but help your sister."

"Oh."

Ron said calming down a bit but still glaring at Malfoy.

"But if I find out that you did anything!"

Ron said as he rushed to his sister's side. Draco watched as Ginny turned to look at Ron. He caught her eye and then something happened, he didn't know what it was all he knew was that it happened inside him and he now felt that he needed to know if the little red head was going to be alright. But he didn't want to be in the way so he walked out of the room.


End file.
